How to Fall in Love
by DarkForest11
Summary: Valka tells Hiccup the story of how she and Stoick fell in love. LOADS OF STALKA FLUFFINESS!


**Hey guys! So the other day this idea just kinda popped in my head, and I loved it! So now I'm making a one-shot, I hope you enjoy!**

Valka stood in the Great Hall, drinking a rather large mug of Meade as she stared at the pictures of the Chiefs and their sons. She tried to look interested in other father-son duos as other people walked by, but her eyes always landed on the most recent two. The one with Stoick and his father, Brynjar, and Stoick with Hiccup. She sighed before taking another sip and Hiccup walked up behind her, the hall was near empty now because it was starting to get really late.

"Mom?" He asked quietly as Valka choked on her drink before coughing and turning around.

"Hi Hiccup." She said as she wiped a bit of Meade that was dripping down her chin off, "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Nah, Sven and Ivan got in a fight about Thor knows what so then I had to mediate for almost 2 hours. And since I hadn't had dinner yet I decided to stop by." He explained before looking past her and at the portraits, "I remember the day that was painted so vividly. We found the lost treasure if Hamish the Second. Turns out he was a hiccup in too." He said as Valka gasped.

"Really? Your father tried to go after that treasure years ago with Gobber, I was so mad at him because you were just born and I had to run the village _and_ take care of a baby for over a month." She growled as Hiccup laughed before his smile faded into an inquisitive look.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, what was dad like back then?" He asked as Valka laughed.

"He was an absolute ladies man. *chuckles* You would not believe the amount of times I jealously punched a woman in the face to back off, but who could blame them? You were born after the braided beard came, but before that, he was dreamy." She muttered as Hiccup raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Dad?! Big, strong, tough, emotionally distant Stoick the Vast?" He asked as Valka nodded and smiled.

"Yes, when we were younger, all the girls tried to marry him, to mother the future heir to Berk. It was strange, I was the only one that didn't go after him and he was the only one that didn't pay any attention to me. But love always finds it way." She admitted as Hiccup scratched his head.

"Then how did you two get together?" Hiccup asked as Valka laughed.

"Well it all started one afternoon..."

(24 years ago)

 **I was 16 and working in the Great Hall as a dish washer and bus girl.**

A much younger Valka walked around the Hall and wiped the sweat from her brow as she ran from table to table and collected dishes.

 **While I was a lowly peasant who wanted to protect dragons, your father was the handsome, caring, big shot chief.**

Valka just finished scrubbing a table as a 26-year-old Stoick walked in, accompanied by a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed girl who was holding his hand lovingly, behind them about 10 boys and girls who glared at them jealously.

 **He was dating a girl named Thora Erikson. Who actually went onto to marry Ivan Hofferson. Anyways, _everyone_ was jealous of them, all the men wanted to date Thora and all the women wanted to date Stoick.**

They all walked over to the table Valka had just cleaned and Stoick whistled her over.

"You! Waitress, are you going to take our order or not?" He asked as Valka bit her lip angrily before taking a deep breath and turning around.

"I clear the tables and wash the dishes, if you want to get something to eat, then go and call over a waiter." She said as calmly as she could as one of the people from the crowd perked up.

"Hey, you're that dragon lover, aren't you? V-Valay right?" The girl called out as Valka turned around again.

"It's Valka." She corrected with gritted teeth.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter, you're the chick who let all those dragons free last raid, the destroyed my house and took all of my famlily's livestock!" She snapped.

"Well maybe if we didn't fight them, they wouldn't attack us." Valka growled before walking off angrily.

"I can't believe you side with those creatures, especially since they killed your dad!" Thora called out as Valka stopped and her pupils dilated for a moment before she ran off into the kitchen and took a deep breath as she blinked away some tears.

"M-Maybe you shouldn't have pulled those strings." Stoick said as Thora gasped.

"Are you siding with her?! Dragons killed my mom and both of your parents!" She exclaimed as Stoick gestured for her to calm down.

"I know, I know. But she's so much younger than all of us and her father only died a few weeks ago." He said as Thora glared at him angrily before looking away and talking to one of the guys, making Stoick look at her and sigh. He then looked up to see Valka walk out of the kitchen and wipe her eyes before continuing to clean the tables.

"I'll be right back." He said before getting up, making Thora glare at him before talking to the man again.

"Do you need some help?" Stoick asked as he walked up behind Valka, who scoffed and glared at him.

"Please, why don't you just go back over to your girlfriend, I'm sure she'd love to gawk at your muscles some more." Valka said bitterly as Stoick picked up a plate and a mug from the table.

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm only with her because my father told me to get married and have kids before I'm 30. And that was right before he died so I feel like I have to do it." He admitted before following Valka to another table.

"Just because your father said to do it doesn't mean you have to. My father wanted me to be a dragon killing warrior, and we all know how that worked out." She said as Stoick chuckled a bit before sighing.

"I just don't want to settle down yet. I'm only 26." He admitted as Valka shrugged.

"So? I just wish I could just find someone who doesn't despise me for my beliefs, someone who could actually just see past my opinion on dragons. But of course there's no one of Berk who would ever do that." She muttered as a Stoick gave her a sad look.

"You really think all the men on Berk are that narrow minded?" He asked as Valka sighed.

"I-I don't know. I've just never talked to any who actually, well listens." She said before her eyes got wide as she looked up at Stoick, who smiled caringly before Thora walked by and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for getting mad honey, you don't have to talk to _her_ anymore." She said before glaring at Valka, who readily returned it.

"Spitelout's having a bonfire in the woods, there's going to be yak chops and fire roasted Icelandic cod." She said as Stoick nodded.

"Okay, well, nice talking to you Valka." He said before walking out and Valka stared after them in a bit of a dazed shock.

"Huh." She muttered before shaking her head and cleaning the table.

 **I refused to let myself believe it at the time, but I was smitten. But I mean, what could I do? Thora was stronge, brave, and most importantly, _hated_ dragons. How could I even compete with her?**

* * *

Valka walked through the thick forest on one of her daily walks, she sat down on a tree stump and sighed.

"Happy Birthday to me." She muttered before leaning back and staring up at the cloudy sky.

 **I hadn't talked to your father for a few days after that conversation at the Great Hall, it was my 17th birthday and the only person who even seemed to know was my mother, well, the only person who seemed to actually care.**

A raindrop fell from the sky and landed on her face, but she honestly really didn't care as more of them started to fall from the sky.

"Valka?" A voice asked as Valka yelped in surprise before falling off the stump and into the mud next to her.

"What?!" She snarled before gasping as Stoick held out his hand.

"Sorry if I scared you." He apologized as Valka tried to wipe the mud off of her shirt.

"Why are you even out here? Don't you have some meeting with the Berserkers or something like that?" She asked as Stoick shook his head.

"That was postponed until Wednesday, there's a bad storm headed our way and they don't want to risk sailing in dangerous waters." He explained, "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Since when do you care where I am?" Valka asked.

"Because I didn't want the birthday girl to be alone." He said as Valka gasped.

"How'd you know it was birthday?" She asked.

"I always knew, I just didn't-"

"Care?" She butt-in as Stoick sheepishly nodded.

"Your words not mine." He said before the rain started to come down in sheets.

"Come on, let's get back to the village!" He yelled as Valka nodded and tried to use her hand to shield her eyes from the rain that was being whipped at them in the howling wind.

"Stoick watch out!" Valka screamed as a she pushed Stoick out of the way of a falling rock, saving his life, but crushing her foot in the process.

"AHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain as lightening crackled in the distance.

"Valka!" Stoick yelled as he shakily stood up and picked her up and carried her to a nearby cave.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Valka shook her head and hissed in pain.

"I think it's broken." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Can you get up?" Stoick asked as Valka shakily tried to stand up, but she quickly fell to the ground. Stoick looked at her and then back out at the raging storm.

"We can't get back in this weather, we're going to have to wait it out." He said as Valka groaned and shivered a bit.

"You wouldn't happen to have a way to make a fire, would you?" She asked as Stoick shook his head before handing her his cape.

"Its wet, but should keep you a little warm." He said as Valka quickly wrapped up in it as Stoick looked looked at Valka in thought. He then started to notice some water seep into the cave, and the little bit of seeping soon started to rise, fast.

"Val, wake up!" Stoick urged as Valka groggily opened up her eyes before gasping. He quickly picked her up before running out into the thundering storm.

"We'll be alright! Don't worry!" He assured as Valka gave him a 'Really?!' look.

"Don't worry?! We're in one of Berk's infamous storms, miles away from the village, I have a broken foot, and you don't want me to worry?!" She snarled as Stoick continued to run before yelping as a net wrapped around them and pulled the up into a tree.

"This is what happens when you put out dragon traps!" Valka screamed as Stoick rolled her eyes before trying to reach for his axe, but then gasped as he noticed it was laying on the muddy forest floor.

"Oh great." He muttered as Valka shivered again before leaning into Stoick, who perked up at the gesture.

"I'm cold okay? Body heat." She said as Stoick blinked a few times before putting his arms around her and they both fell asleep when the rain stopped, and only the wind whipped through the island.

* * *

Valka groaned and opened her eyes groggily, she was in the healer's hut back in the village, she looked in front of her to see her foot wrapped in bandages and to her side, her mother sat with a relieved expression.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay." She said tiredly as Valka propped herself up on her elbows.

"Wh-What happened?" Valka asked as her mother grabbed her hand.

"The Chief found a dagger in his back pocket and cut you two down before carrying you back to the village." She explained as Valka laid back down as the door creaked open and Stoick entered the room.

"I-I'll give you some privacy." Valka's mother said before walking out, leaving just Stoick and Valka in the room.

"I broke up with Thora." He said as Valka gasped.

"Why?" She asked as Stoick looked out the window angrily.

"After I dropped you off at the healer's, I came home to see Thora has been having an affair, and apparently she admitted to wanting to break up for weeks." She sighed as Valka looked down, "How's your foot?"

"It's been better." Valka said as they both chuckled a bit and an awkward silence then fell over them for a few seconds.

"Hey, once your foot gets better, do you want to go on a date, with, uh, with me?" Stoick asked as a blush formed on his cheeks as Valka smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I usually get off work at a little after sunset, as soon as I'm on crutches, let's go." She said as Stoick smiled until both their smiles faded and they both leaned in for a kiss.

(In the present)

"And your father and I were in love from that point on." Valka said as Hiccup gasped.

"Wow. That's amazing." He said as Valka smiled.

"I've asked your father multiple times and he said breaking up with Thora was the best decision he ever made." She said as Hiccup scratched his head.

"Wait, so kind, gentle Mrs. Hofferson was once a total jerk? Wow." He said as Valka nodded.

"Yes, I think the arrival of her oldest son made her personality change for the better." She said before Hiccup stood up and gestured for the door.

"Come on, there's something I want to do." He said as Valka nodded nd followed him out, they walked about 50 feet away from the door so they had a full view of Stoick's statue.

"Thank you for breaking up with Mrs. Hofferson!" Hiccup called out as Valka laughed.

"Let's get back home." Valka said as Hiccup nodded and they both started to walk home together.

Unknown to them, Stoick watched them from Valhalla and smiled.

"Best decision I ever made." He muttered as he watched Hiccup and Valka playfully mess with each other and he sent a little gust of wind their way, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

 **I love Stalka so much. I sometimes hate that I ship it because they only spend 20 minutes together! And only like 10 minutes of the, together is shown! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :) It's 3:35 AM and I'm so tired XD**


End file.
